fairy neko love
by natdragneel
Summary: algunos de los integrantes de fairy tail se quedan solos en el gremio, después de una sabrosa comida todos despiertan siendo gatos que harán ahora y como saldrán de este problema?


Hola a todos, los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen le pertenecen al grandioso Hiro Mashima, la verdad quisiera que fueran de mi propiedad, pero, como no lo son simplemente me limitare a irme a una esquina a llorar mientras ustedes leen. T.T

Ps: La idea original de este fic no me pertenece la verdad es de una historia que leí hace mucho tiempo y no continuo sin embargo yo la modifique a mi imaginación, recibo criticas aportes y alabanzas bueno no pero no me juzguen estoy loca .

Esta historia empieza una tarde soleada en magnolia justo en un ruidoso gremio conocido por todos gracias a sus "pequeños" percances, como, destruir media ciudad o todo un puerto, sin embargo, justo en este momento el gremio de fairy tail se encuentra en total silencio algo que no durara mucho tiempo….

P.O.V normal

-Eto… mira-san?- se atrevió a preguntar freed a la portadora del take over más temido de todos quien lo volteo a ver con una gran sonrisa.

-Si?, que necesitas freed- pregunto la peliblanca tomando su abrigo del mostrador y mirando fijamente a todos los miembros varones del gremio.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto dudoso y temeroso de la respuesta, la verdad sabía que la mayor de las Strauss se iría de compras, lo que temía es que lo dejaran solo con la partida de monos hiperactivos como lo eran algunos miembros de la alianza.

-me voy de compras ya se los había dicho-repito mira empezando a molestarse.

-eso significa que me quedare a cargo solo con todos ellos aquí en el gremio, potencial centro de destrucción-de nuevo dijo muy asustado el integrante del equipo rainjutsu.

-si freed-le hablo mira al peliverde-¿tienes algún problema con eso?-continuo hablando la peliblanca con una mirada que podría revivir muertos solo para volverlos a matar.

-No, no, no claro que no mira-san, pero solo por casualidad donde se encuentran las demás chicas?- el peliverde solo intentaba cambiar la conversación y no hacer enojar a mira.

-Ellas irán con migo a realizar las compras, justo en este momento me esperan afuera, así que suerte freed y recuerda cuando regrese no quiero ver nada fuera de su lugar porque tu serás el responsable de todo-la peliblanca termino de decir esas palabras y salió del gremio con una sonrisa malévola.

.-.-.-.-con las chicas.-.-.-.-.

-crees que sea buena idea dejarlos solos mira-san-pregunto Wendy un tanto asustada imaginándose lo que podría pasar en el gremio si no había nadie que controlara a los integrantes del gremio.

-Tranquila Wendy estarán bien, más bien continuemos con las compras-dijo mira con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Wendy sin embargo ella sabía que algo terminaría mal.

.-.-. los chicos.-.-.-.

-¿Qué pasa freed? ¿Porque tienes esa cara?-le pregunto Gray al peliverde el cual parecía un zombi mirando hacia la puerta y susurrando palabras que nadie entendería.

-freed, ¿Dónde está mira?- pregunto natsu impaciente por que mira le diera un plato de carne o algo picante que pudiera calmar su hambre.

-Mira-san se fue de compras con las demás chicas y me dejo a cargo- explico recobrando totalmente la compostura y volteando a ver a los causantes de todas sus preocupaciones.

-¿QUEEE?!, moriré de hambre si no como algo ahora-reclamo subiendo la voz el dragón Slayer de fuego.

-Aunque no me guste tengo que estar de acuerdo con el cerebro de carbón, si mira no esta no habrá comida y moriremos-concordó gray .

-¿Cómo me llamaste stripper?-dijo natsu retando a gray con su puño.

-justo como escuchaste flamita-contesto gray aceptando su reto.

-muy bien quieres pelear enfermo desnudista-dijo para lanzar su primer ataque a gray pero justo antes de que su puño pudiera hacerle algún daño freed y jellal quien también se encontraba presente y observando la situación en completo silencio, los detuvieron lanzándolos lo más lejos el uno del otro provocándoles dos grandes chichones en la cabeza con el tamaño de una toronja.

-¿pero qué rayos?¿acaso tú también quieres que te golpee?-pregunto natsu dirigiéndose a jellal.

-cálmense los dos, ya saben cómo es erza, si vuelve y ve el gremio destruido nos matara a todos o ¿acaso quieren ver a erza y mirajane enojadas?-les pregunto con un tono de autoridad jellal quien ya conocía el temperamento de la pelirroja.

-Aye, sir!- respondieron ambos abrazados el uno al otro con un aura de terror cubriéndolos el solo hecho de imaginar a esas dos demonios los aterraba de una manera en que ninguno podría imaginar.

-bien no causaremos problemas pero ¿cómo piensan que podremos calmar esta hambre?- inquirió gray con una mano obre su estómago como signo de hambre.

-bien yo puedo cocinar si es lo que desean pero no les aseguro que quede tan delicioso como los platos de mira-san-sugirió el peli verde no sin antes advertirles las consecuencias ya que de antemano recordaba los comentarios de Happy y Wendy al probar su receta de pescados voladores cosidos.

-Mientras sea picante y calme mi hambre por mí no hay problema- respondió natsu complacido y esperanzado por poder probar algo de comida después de todo lo único que había comido era el desayuno que le había dado Lucy solamente para que dejara de molestarla.

-bien iré a preparar algo de comer no hagan ninguna estupidez mientras no estoy a menos de que quieran ser víctimas potenciales de la ira de erza-san y mira-san- les amenazo freed antes de desaparecer por el mostrador.

Natsu y gray sintieron el escalofrió por la espalda al nombrar a las dos magas de clase s, por lo que solo se limitaron a mirarse con profundo rencor. Varios minutos después ya se podía oler el delicioso aroma de comida recién preparada saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Que rayos le pasa a freed? si no sale ahora moriré de hambre- dijo el dragón Slayer de fuego echado sobre una mesa medio muerto, pero cuando jellal le iba a reprochar que se callara por séptima vez la puerta del gremio se abrió dejando ver una melena negra de la cual era dueño el ya conocido dragón Slayer de metal.

-¿gajeel?-preguntaron todos asombrados por la presencia del mago quien supuestamente estaba acompañando a Levy a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto jellal a el dragón quien se limitó a mirarlo y sentarse en una mesa cercana.

-Estaba con Levy pero nos encontramos a mira y ella me mando aquí, tsk, esa mujer es aterradora cuando se lo propone que molesta- respondió el pelinegro a lo cual todos asintieron después de todo por mira era la razón por la que se encontraban hay.

-No será que te molesta el hecho que interrumpió tu cita con el pequeño ratón de biblioteca-le molesto natsu con una mirada de burla.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso sesos derretidos?- lo reto el pelinegro intentando cambiar de tema pues la verdad quería estar con Levy pero ya que se podía hacer.

-chicos no peleen..-de nuevo jellal intentaba calmar a sus compañeros de gremio.

. -. -. -. -. en la cocina. -. -. -.

-mmmm me pregunto dónde guardara mira las especias-se decía a si mismo freed mientras buscaba en los numerosos gabinetes de la alianza algo que pudiera dar buen sazón a la comida y al mismo tiempo pudiese distraer a sus compañeros y de esta manera no causaran ningún problema.

-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó al ver una pequeña botella con un líquido de muy buen olor y apariencia-¡ya se! Debe ser este el secreto de mira para que sus comidas queden tan deliciosas- con la botella en la mano se dirigió a la olla donde estaba cocinando y agrego una cuantas gotas a su obra maestra-mmm ¿porque conformarse con un par de gotas cuando hay toda una botella? Será la mejor comida que hallan probado en sus vidas- dijo emocionado el peliverde empezando a servir la comida en los platos.

.-.-.-.-. con los demás-.-.-.-.

Gajeel y natsu se encontraban a punto de empezar una pelea y gray junto con jellal buscaban la forma de calmar a los dos dragón Slayer, sin embargo no fue necesario ya que el olor a comida que se acercaba fue suficiente para distraerlos de todo lo que hacían, freed distribuyo los platos y todos empezaron a comer tan rápido que cualquiera podría jurar que una persona normal moriría ahogada, al terminar justo cuando iban a agradecer a freed todo empezaron a tener una sensación extraña.

-¿Qué sucede?¿no me siento bien?- dijo natsu quien de pronto cayo inconsciente seguido de todos los demás quienes quedaron tendidos sobre el suelo sin saber qué es lo que les esperaría después.


End file.
